peta
by rycbar
Summary: jean/sasha; all genre; AU(s); ‹8/20› — Dari rumah sampai ke jalan raya. Dari Bumi sampai ke Andromeda. Dari orang asing sampai sepasang kekasih.
1. crack

**warning: **CACAT, OOC, BANYAK BANGET AU, OOC  
**disclaimer: **snk © hajime isayama; saya membuat fanfiksi ini tanpa mengambil keuntungan material.  
**catatan soal keseluruhan fanfiksi: **nggak tahu kenapa bikin fic ini. mungkin buat eksperimen genre. maaf cacat. like seriously. sob.

fanfiksi ini meliputi semua _genre _kecuali _genre _general. total 20 chapter dan setiap kali _update_, itu mesti empat genre aka empat chapter so god please bless me. kumpulan drabble doang tapi ya.

**catatan chapter: **well im going to file this under crack because I suck at humor/parody so yup this is not funny im warning you wink wink. and anyway hanji is here its relevant right right. oh dan ini chapter pertama karena gua selesein yang ini pertama SOOOO YEP maaf nggak lucu ihi

* * *

**crack — **_**alternate universe: modern setting**_

* * *

Sasha memasang wig di kepalanya, lalu memakai daster dengan motif wajah titan sebagai pusat bunga matahari. Untuk _Halloween, _kata Sasha. Jean hanya menatap Sasha dari kepala dan kaki, lalu memutuskan bahwa ia harus menciptakan klausa bahwa beda antara konyol dan horor itu setipis kertas.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Sasha, memutar tubuhnya. Jika ia memakai gaun musim panas, mungkin ia terlihat cantiknya. Sayangnya tidak.

"Tidak," gumam Jean, menarik sebotol bir dari pintu kulkas, lalu menendang pintu kulkas hingga tertutup. "Kau terlihat buruk rupa."

Sasha mengerucutkan mulutnya, tapi tak melepaskan kostum entah-apa-itu-demi-kewarasan-Tuhan. Jean mempertanyakan selera Sasha di tengah sesapan bir. Merasa sulit untuk memilih membuat Sasha menemui terapis atau ia biarkan menggila di tengah pengaruh teman-temannya. Jean, sejujurnya, tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dikelilingi oleh orang aneh dengan wajah yang tidak segagah wajahnya.

Hanji, yang berada di sini dengan alasan melihat kurva tubuh Sasha dibalut kostum yang ia buat dengan nama sains, berkicau, "Kau terlihat sempurna, Sasha! Kau seperti pembantu seksi yang bakal ditiduri laki-laki ganteng kalau saja istrinya tidak memasang kamera tersembunyi."

Jean menggumam, _ew, pembantu seksi, tidak_, dan menduga jiwa Sasha tambah terpuruk dan ia ingin tidur di dalam kuburan dengan bantal gulingnya, mungkin ditambah dengan bantal kepala berbentuk _baguette _yang merupakan hadiah dari Mikasa ketika Sasha berulang tahun dan menghabiskan satu kue bertingkat lima _sendirian_. Ekspetasinya salah.

Kedua pipi Sasha malah diisi dengan semburat merah. _Serius?_ Sasha malah menambah lagi fakta bahwa Jean sebenarnya sama sekali tak dapat menebak isi otak Sasha—selain makanan, _yeah_—ketika Sasha mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hanji yang sudah memujinya. Otak Jean hanya dipenuhi oleh kalimat: _kau sebut pembantu seksi itu _pujian_, ya ampun, BRAUS_, _berhentilah makan mi instan._

Kemudian Hanji memeluk segumpal bola-bola kertas yang seharusnya bisa dipakai untuk hal-hal penting, tapi entah kenapa dibuat jadi sampah dan dikumpul menjadi bola besar yang diselotip asal-asalan. Ia kira Hanji adalah seorang ilmuwan jadi seharusnya ia memikirkan pemanasan global, bukan berkontribusi menambah faktor-faktor penyebab pemanasan global._ Demi Tuhan_. Kemudian, ketika ia mengangkat botol dan membiarkan likuid bir masuk melewati celah bibirnya untuk kesekian kali, Hanji memasukkan segumpal bola kertas raksasa itu ke dalam daster Sasha, menonjol tepat di perut.

Jean, mewakili kewarasan Tuhan, memuncratkan birnya. Rinai-rinainya mengotori tehel.

"Kau terlihat seperti pembantu yang _habis _ditiduri sama lelaki ganteng itu," dekut Hanji, menahan pipi dengan kedua tangannya. "Pembantu seksi yang hamil."

"Oh, aku tidak mungkin hamil," kata Sasha dengan serius. "Terakhir kali aku tidur dengan Jean, ia menggunakan proteksi."

_SASHA. BRAUS._

Hanji terkikik-kikik saat menatap ekspresi horor di muka Jean_,_ membaca kalimat yang tersembunyi di balik tiap kerutan yang muncul di kulit remajanya sebagai berikut: _aku berharap kau mati dan semua orang menginjak kacamatamu seakan kau dan kacamatamu adalah mayat hidup_. Hanji sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman tersirat Jean.

Jean menaruh mukanya di atas meja, menggosok-gosokkan keningnya ke kayu yang membuat kulitnya terasa perih. Oh, itu tidak masalah bagi Jean. Yang jadi masalah adalah fakta bahwa yang berhasil mengetahui rahasia antara Jean dan Sasha adalah saintis gila yang diam-diam mesum yang membuktikan bahwa rahasia dapat dibongkar dengan _pujian_ dari segala hal.

"_F—k you_," umpat Jean pada Hanji. Hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan pada anak buah Levi terkutuk itu. Pangkal botol bertemu permukaan meja dengan kasar. Masih ada sisa merah di tengkuk dan ujung telinganya.

Hanji menyuruh Sasha untuk tidak lagi menaruh gumpalan kertas itu di dalam dasternya, melainkan di tempat sampah. Lalu ia menyeringai; lensa kacamatanya mengilat di bawah sinar lampu. "Aku juga menyayangimu," balas Hanji.

Sementara itu, Sasha, yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan tensi antara Hanji dan Jean, hanya berputar memamerkan dasternya.


	2. poetry

**catatan**: yeah poetry sucks lama nggak bikin puisi ihi sori agak berlebihan eeeep

* * *

**poetry — **_**canon**_

* * *

garis lurus menutup kisah  
yang berada dalam dimensi waktu  
terhimpit oleh kiamat dan masalah penting lain—  
jauh lebih penting dari cinta

ia adalah noktah di kerumunan;  
mendamba perhatian, mengais keamanan  
sementara kau di berada di tepi kerumunan  
makanan adalah permata langit;  
menyinari torso, memercikkan kehidupan

kisahnya berlanjut: kau memperhatikan  
helai rambut berdansa di tengah belaian angin  
sementara tulang-tulang kakinya bertumpu di tanah  
mencari keseimbangan, dan kau bersumpah  
ia bergerak seperti penari amatir  
otot terentang, membentangkan asa  
dan kau ingin menanam gandum di tengkuknya  
supaya kau dapat memanennya  
ketika mungkin jari-jarimu terselip di ceruk-ceruk jarinya  
jika waktu tak menarik jiwamu; jiwanya

lalu kau bermimpi mengenai angkasa  
bumi dengan lava cokelat  
gulali _pink_ mengawang di langit  
kau berdansa sedikit lebih romantis  
yang ia harapkan, tapi ia masih memegang  
pergelangan tanganmu—erat, begitu erat  
napasmu tertahan di samping cahaya

cinta, gumammu

masalah: kiamat dunia adalah kiamatmu  
cinta tak abadi; bahkan kiamat tak sanggup  
memproduksi cinta dari huruf-hurufnya  
kata itu hanya menghasilkan: pedang, napas terakhir, darah  
putus asa putus asa putus asa

optimisme adalah mukjizat yang sama sekali  
tidak pernah singgah di dalam kepala

kau melihatnya  
kau mengaguminya  
kau menyukainya

harapan  
cara gadis mencintai seseorang  
selama yang ia bisa  
selama takdir tak menarik gravitasi  
ke tempat yang salah  
rasa surgawi itu mengisi  
rongga hati; membendungnya  
dengan kasih dan hasrat

harapan:  
kisahnya belum berakhir

(jantung masih berdetak  
satu dua tiga  
_untukmu, untukmu_)


	3. spiritual

**catatan**: mostly dialogue. format didapat dari kumcer **selama kita tersesat di luar angkasa**. awalnya buat lanjut cerita **suatu percakapan di angkasa **di fp tapi nggak jadi hihi

* * *

**spiritual — **_**canon divergence: in which jean and sasha died during the battle of trost**_

* * *

Malaikat itu mengetuk pulpen ke _clipboard_-nya.

—Jean Kirschtein, benar?

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Tangan kanannya berada di pangkuan, tulangnya lepas dari pertemuan antartulang di bahu, memegang wajah bagian kanan dengan erat.

Sang malaikat tidak bergeming, hanya menulis sesuatu di kertas yang ada di _clipboard_.

—Bisa ceritakan cara kematian Anda?

—Haruskah aku mengatakan soal itu padamu? Kukira malaikat bisa melihat segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini.

—Hanya Tuhan dan malaikat tertentu yang dapat melihat apapun terjadi di Bumi. Sisanya tetap berada di sini untuk bekerja dan mendapat informasi dari malaikat-malaikat yang singgah di Bumi.

—Jadi kerjamu apa?

—Saya bekerja sebagai pendata.

—Kalau begitu, apakah kau tahu kenapa Titan ada?

—Saya tahu.

—Bisakah kau menceritakan itu padaku?

—Sama sekali tidak. Hal itu dirahasiakan oleh Tuhan sampai kiamat menjelang.

—Di sana kiamat _sedang _terjadi!

—Itu bukanlah kiamat.

—Kami, manusia, merasa bahwa raksasa sialan itu adalah kiamat.

—Itu sama sekali bukan kiamat. Itu hanya bencana besar yang berlangsung selama beberapa tahun. Tidak lebih. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Tuhan, tapi kami tidak akan mempertanyakannya.

—Lebih tepatnya, kalian tidak _bisa _mempertanyakannya. Kalian hanyalah anak buah seperti kami yang menjadi budak militer agar semua orang di dalam Dinding Sina selamat sentosa menikmati anggur dan roti dan semua makanan sialan itu.

—Kami punya akal, tapi kami tidak punya hasrat apapun untuk mempertanyakan tindakan Tuhan.

—Tidakkah kau mengerti keadaan kami?! Oh, Eren idiot itu benar mengenai fakta bahwa kami adalah hewan ternak. Apakah Tuhan memang membuat kami dengan tujuan kami dimakan oleh Titan?

Sang malaikat menggerakkan pulpennya. Mungkin membentuk suatu garis. Turus?

—Anda tak bisa mempertanyakan pilihan Tuhan.

—Itu berarti aku bisa mempertanyakan pilihanku sendiri.

—Apa Anda bermaksud untuk menyesali pilihan Anda menyelamatkan Sasha Braus?

Lelaki itu terdiam. Sang malaikat menulis sesuatu di kertasnya.

—Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Apa aku mengalami kematian yang heroik?

—Ya. Saya rasa begitu. Anda dengan gagah berani menghadapi raksasa itu, melawannya sekuat tenaga sampai darah terakhir menetes dari nadi Anda.

—Kalau begitu, apakah aku berhasil menyelamatkan dia?

—Sayangnya tidak. Dia ada di ruangan lain, sedang diwawancarai seperti Anda saat ini.

—Ah.

Lelaki itu meregangkan kedua tangannya.

—Kurasa aku butuh air.

—Maaf. Anda sama sekali tidak membutuhkan air di sini. Lagipula tenggorokan dan kerongkongan Anda hanya ada setengah, jadi memang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk meminum air.

—Sayang sekali.

—Maafkan kami. Kami tak pernah mendapatkan orang yang baru meninggalkan dunia fana yang mendambakan hal-hal berbau fana. Kurasa Anda adalah salah satu manusia yang unik.

—Tak usah memujiku. Aku baru saja mati.

—Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya tidak akan memuji Anda lagi.

—Apa Braus kecewa karena aku tak behasil menyelamatkannya?

—Saya tidak tahu. Bukan tugas saya untuk mencari tahu soal emosi manusia.

—Bagaimana ia mati?

—Sama seperti Anda, dimakan oleh raksasa itu.

—Adakah bagian tubuhnya yang hilang?

—Tidak ada. Entah mengapa raksasa itu memakannya bulat-bulat.

—Oh, baguslah. Setidaknya ia tidak mati sepertiku.

—Anda masih terlihat tampan.

—Dengan wajah tinggal setengah? Jangan bercanda. Aku benar-benar sensitif soal penampilanku.

—Saya minta maaf. Tapi saya menganggap semua manusia merupakan makhluk yang begitu indah. Begitu sempurna. Saya rasa Anda tidak perlu merendahkan diri mengenai penampilan Anda meski tidak sesempurna dulu.

—Jiwa lebih penting dari penampilan, _huh_?

—Itu benar. Jiwalah yang mengantar kalian ke dunia, menjalani kehidupan fana, sampai pada akhirnya membawa kalian menuju tempat ini. Bukan penampilan.

—Kukira kau perlu mendataku, bukan menceramahiku.

—Saya rasa datanya sudah cukup. Lagipula, waktu saya mendata Anda sudah mau habis. Sudah ada prajurit lain yang telah diangkat jiwanya ke kursi di luar ruangan.

—Mati dimakan?

—Benar. Faktanya, ratusan jiwa sudah mengantri setiap ruangan dan mereka mati bukan karena sakit atau usia tua.

—Aku sudah tahu fakta itu.

—Saya tahu Anda sudah mengerti keadaan yang terjadi di sana.

—Tentu saja aku mengerti. Orang macam apa yang tidak mengerti situasi mengerikan itu?

—Orang yang menolak kenyataan.

Lelaki itu menutup mulutnya. Terasa seperti selamanya, tapi tidak begitu juga. Hanya tiga puluh detik sebelum mulut lelaki itu membuka kembali, merangkai pertanyaan.

—Apa Braus sudah pergi?

—Saya rasa belum. Setiap malaikat punya waktu beberapa menit untuk mendata orang-orang yang baru jiwanya baru digiring ke sini. Anda datang lebih awal, jadi kelak Anda juga pergi lebih awal.

—Kalau begitu, sampaikan saja padanya bahwa aku minta maaf.

—Tentu saja. Kami akan mengirimkan pesan Anda kepadanya. Saya juga mendoakan agar permohonan maaf Anda diterima oleh gadis itu.

—Rencananya dia akan dimasukkan ke mana? Surga atau neraka?

—Saya tidak tahu. Itu adalah kehendak Tuhan. Tugas kami hanya mencatat hasrat Anda, lalu memberikannya kepada Tuhan.

—Hasrat akan apa?

—Surga atau neraka. Apa kalian berharga untuk mendapatkan tempat di firdaus kami atau menjadi kayu bakar di neraka?

—Orang macam apa yang menyukai neraka?

—Iblis.

Suara jam dinding keras sekali.

—Waktu Anda sudah habis. Jadi, Jean Kirschtein, Anda mendambakan apa? Surga atau neraka?

Lelaki itu membuka mulut. Dua suku kata. Begitu kudus.


	4. romance

**catatan**: help im in love with domestic au okaaayyyyy like my god. whyyyyy.

* * *

**romance — **_**alternate universe: domestic**_

* * *

Jean menaruh telapak tangan di pipi Sasha sambil memandang cara bulu mata Sasha berkibar seiring oksigen dan karbondioksida bergiliran posisi dengan konstan. Ia membelai pipi Sasha, lalu melarikan jari-jarinya dari tulang pipinya ke sudut bibir yang terasa dingin seperti air danau yang membeku saat musim dingin tiba di kota, merasakan denyut nadi dengan ujung jarinya, lalu menjelajahi tulang selangka dari kanan ke kiri, membayangkan sulur hijau menjerat tulang tersebut.

Jari-jarinya hinggap di ruang antara dada Sasha, berseluncur di atas tulang-tulang rusuk seakan semua tulang itu adalah lembah dan jarinya adalah _skateboard_ yang menuruni lembah; _baby's breath _tertanam di setiap sisi jalan, merekah tiap kali Sasha menarik napas.

Tangan Jean pada akhirnya sampai di tulang belikat Sasha dan percaya bahwa sayap malaikat dapat membentang dari sana. Jean pun bergerak ke belakang leher Sasha, turun dan turun sampai di punggung. Jari-jari Jean melangkahi tulang belakangnya, menghitung ruas-ruasnya dalam bahasa Latin. Ia mencapai tulang ekornya dan membiarkan jari-jarinya di sana, menarik Sasha lebih dalam ke rangkulannya, lalu menyelipkan betisnya ke atas kaki Sasha.

Sasha membuka matanya secara perlahan, meniupkan nama Jean kepada pagi yang dihiasi dengan warna kelabu. Jean memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengambil napas dan memandang kedua bola mata Sasha karena konstelasi berdansa di dalamnya, dan ketika ia akhirnya menatap Sasha tepat di mata, ia membalas sapaan Sasha. Menyebut namanya layaknya doa yang dilayangkan ke nirwana.

Sasha tersenyum kecil. Jean mencumbu ujung bibirnya. Dan Jean mencintainya.


	5. horror

**catatan fic: **um, gua berencana mengubah judul fic jadi **balada jean dan sasha **as in plesetan judul album _melancholic bitch_: _balada joni dan susi _secara mirip u know jadi um bagaimana? Should I change it?

**catatan: **im so sorry I cant stand horror gua benci banget dan gua nggak bisa mikirin cerita ini lama-lama karena holy shit gua nggak mau dikejar hantu pas gua tidur sumpah makanya ini cacat ampun. mana gua ngerjain ini pas malam jumat subhanallah ampun. gua seharusnya menjadikan _night vale _sebagai referensi horor ya. connected with _supernatural_.

* * *

**horror — **_**alternate universe: high school**_

* * *

Jean baru masuk sekolah hari ini. Orang tuanya terlalu gembira sehingga mereka menyuruhnya untuk datang sejam lebih awal dari seharusnya. Jean menuruti permintaan orang tuanya dengan tangan terkepal dan umpatan yang dilayangkan ke matahari ketika kakinya berada di luar.

Belum banyak orang yang muncul di gedung sekolah barunya. Masih ada bujang yang membersihkan halaman dan membuang tempat sampah di belakang sekolah. Beberapa orang yang terlalu rajin sudah terlihat berada di dalam kelas, membuka buku tebal di atas meja. Jean mendengus.

Ia membawa tasnya ke kamar mandi. Isinya hanya dua toilet dan tempat peralatan kebersihan. Batang pel yang patah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Coret-coretan dan gambar-gambar vulgar menghiasi dinding. Jean mengerjapkan matanya, mempertanyakan alasan mengapa kedua orang tuanya memaksanya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini. Seakan mereka hanya tergoda oleh cat baru di dinding luar sekolah sehingga melupakan detil-detil yang seharusnya diperhatikan.

Jean menaruh tasnya di lantai, lalu menghabiskan sejenak waktu untuk buang air kecil. Ketika ia selesai dan memasang kembali ikat pinggangnya, ia berjalan ke hadapan cermin, memandang refleksinya di sana. Bulu-bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Ia tak mengetahuinya, hanya menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari-jarinya.

Seseorang membuka resleting tasnya.

* * *

"Apa kau tahu kalau ada hantu di toilet laki-laki yang ada di lantai satu?" tanya Petra pada Hanji. Levi menurunkan berkasnya, menatap kedua perempuan yang sedang duduk di posnya, mengabaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejam kemudian jika saja Petra tak membuka percakapan tak masuk akal. Hanji hanya memutar kursinya ke arah Petra, menautkan jari-jarinya dan menaruhnya di bawah dagu.

"Ilmuwan tak seharusnya mempercayai takhayul," kata Hanji. Ia mengembangkan senyum. "Tapi, aku bukanlah salah satunya. Beritahu aku."

Petra mulai menceritakan kisah yang entah mengapa harus berlatarkan kamar mandi. Hanji mendengarkan dengan saksama. Levi kembali membaca proposal yang diberikan klub drama.

* * *

Jean membasuh mukanya. Airnya terasa segar. Dingin di wajahnya.

Jean sudah menyadari bulu kuduknya merinding, tapi ia menyalahkannya pada udara dingin yang menggigit lehernya. Ia menarik napas, mencium aroma hangus dari sudut toilet, tapi mengira bahwa bau yang ia cium hanyalah aroma dari api yang membakar sampah di belakang sekolah.

Jean pun menyandang tasnya, lalu berjalan ke kafetaria. Ia berniat untuk menukar uangnya dengan beberapa bungkus roti, lalu memakannya sambil menunggu bel berbunyi dan anak buah kepala sekolah datang menjemputnya.

* * *

Petra menyelesaikan kisahnya. Levi, di tengah pekerjaannya, berpikir bahwa Petra seharusnya menceritakan kisah horor itu pada anak TK dengan _make up _hitam putih tanpa darah.

Hanji menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, lalu berkata, "_That's fascinating_."

Petra mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu soal hantu tersebut? Apa kau, um, berniat untuk menyelidikinya?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Masih banyak urusan yang diberikan orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Levi memutar bola mata. Hanji tertawa melihat tingkah wakil ketua OSIS, tapi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Tapi mungkin bisa kupikirkan. Kau mau ikut, bos? Aneh sekali kalau anak perempuan berada di toilet itu. Reputasi kamar mandi itu buruk, kau tahu?"

"Jangan bawa aku dalam eksperimen konyolmu itu," jawab Levi sambil menaruh proposal klub drama.

"Siap," kata Hanji. Ada canda di nadanya. Levi sama sekali tak mengapresiasinya.

Hanji dan Petra kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sementara Levi mengambil secarik kertas dari tumpukan _file _di ujung mejanya. Saat matanya bersiap untuk membaca kalimat pertama yang tertera di bagian atas kertas, angin bertiup, menyibak kertas dari genggamannya. Kertas itu mendarat di lantai.

Kedua alis Levi bertemu. Ia yakin Petra telah menutup semua jendela yang ada di ruang OSIS. AC juga hanya dipasang pada suhu dua puluh sembilan derajat Celsius. Anginnya tak bakal sekuat itu untuk meniup kertas. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan kertas itu terlepas dari tangannya?

Levi mengerucutkan mulut, berpikir sekilas mengenai cerita Petra, dan bersumpah bahwa itu benar-benar konyol.

* * *

Lima menit lalu, seseorang tersenyum di cermin. Tak ada yang berdiri di hadapan cermin tersebut.

Kemudian, lampu kamar mandi padam sejenak. Tiga puluh detik berlalu dan senyumnya menghilang.

Di manakah senyum itu?

Coba lihat cerminmu.


	6. family

**catatan: **saya minta maaf pake OC. tapi ini aja ide yang menyeruak dari pikiran saya. OOC YA HAAHA. keluarga jerman tersiratnya Indonesia orz lirik dikutip dari lagu _iron & wine _berjudul _each coming night_ – basically my inspiration for this chapter.

* * *

**family — _alternate universe: modern setting_**

* * *

_Will you say to me when I'm gone away:  
"Your father's body was judgement day.  
We both dove and rose to the riverside."_

_Will you say to me when I'm gone:  
"Your face has faded but lingers on.  
Because light strikes a deal with each coming night._"

* * *

Ayahku meninggal dunia saat kulkas di rumahnya telah berumur dua puluh tahun.

Ibu pergi mengambilkan jus jeruk favorit ayah. Ia mengeluh padaku, bahwa ayah seharusnya tidak boleh minum minuman dingin karena dokter menyuruhnya begitu, berkata bahwa minuman dingin akan berdampak pada kesehatan ayah. Tapi toh, ayah bersikeras, meminta ibu untuk memberinya jus jeruk. Seperempat gelas saja sudah cukup. Ibu mendesah panjang sebelum memberi ciuman lembut di atas bibir kering. Aku menyaksikan semua itu dari ambang pintu kamar, ketika aku mau pergi ke dapur. Jam makan siang sudah tiba.

Ketika ibu keluar dari kamar, aku bilang, "Tak usah ke bawah, bu. Nanti saya saja yang ambil minuman ayah."

Ibu hanya menggeleng pelan. Senyumnya mengembang, menambah kerut di wajahnya yang telah berkeriput. "Biarkan saja. Ayahmu itu punya rencana yang ia tak mau aku lihat. Kamu bikin saja makan siang. Buat bubur untuk ayahmu."

Aku mengangguk, lalu memegang erat tangan ibu, menuntunnya berjalan menuruni tangga. Kayu berderik menahan beban kami. Debu-debu kerap menari di antara spasi cahaya seraya kami sampai mencapai dataran lantai satu. Ibu mengumpul bagian bawah gaun tidurnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Langkahnya kecil-kecil, seperti melompat di atas batu yang dihantam oleh arus sungai.

Ia menyentuh pintu kulkas tua, membukanya, lalu membungkuk, mencari-cari boks jus jeruk yang ternyata berada di sisi lain pintu kulkas. Ia mengambilnya, lalu menuangkannya di gelas. Oranye mengisi setengah kebeningan gelas. Aku mengerjapkan mata, mengingatkan diriku bahwa ibu adalah orang yang terlalu baik.

Ia pun akhirnya mengambil langkah lagi, berjalan menaiki tangga. Kali ini tanpa bantuanku. Ia hanya akan bergantung pada dinding dan teralis kayu. Ia wanita yang kuat.

Aku pun memasak bubur untuk ayah, serta nasi kari untuk aku, ibu, dan anakku. Aku menyelesaikan semua itu setengah jam kemudian. Aku meletakkan mangkuk besar berisikan kari di atas meja, di sampingnya ada mangkuk nasi. Air kusiapkan di dalam botol besar, bersiap untuk dituang ke dalam gelas-gelas kecil yang telah ditaruh di samping tiga piring. Kemudian, aku membawa sepiring bubur dengan ayam yang sudah kusuir-suir dengan kedua tanganku, menaiki tangga dengan pelan, kemudian berjalan sampai di ambang pintu kamar kedua orang tuaku.

Aku hendak menyahut pada ayah, bahwa buburnya sudah siap untuk disantap, tapi aku mendapati jus jeruk untuk ayah masih mengisi setengah gelas yang diam di atas laci. Ibu membungkuk, membayangi tubuh ayah. Mencumbu kening, alis, hidung, pipi, ujung bibir, lalu meniupkan permohonan maaf dan pernyataan cinta dan salam keberuntungan pada kulit ayah.

Pada saat itu, aku tahu jiwa ayah sudah menghilang. Malaikat maut menggendong jiwanya ketika kami hilang dari pandangan ayah, mengambilnya pergi di saat-saat paling biasa dalam hidup kami. Tak ada yang menyaksikan kematiannya. Aku merasa ibu menyesali keputusannya untuk menuruti permintaan ayah.

Atau mungkin tidak. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu tahu isi pikiran kedua orang tuaku.

Pelan-pelan aku menutup pintu, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara derit pintu yang melengking, menginterupsi hening cipta ibu yang didedikasikan pada ayah. Kuletakkan bubur yang takkan dimakan oleh ayah di atas meja belajarku ketika aku masih menjadi murid SMA. Sayup-sayup terdengar sesenggukan dari dalam kamar. Aku juga ikut menangis dalam diam.

* * *

Sudah enam bulan sejak kematian ayah.

Hari ini aku menemani ibuku pergi ke makam ayah. Ia mengenakan topi jerami dan menguraikan rambutnya. Ada uban yang memenuhi pangkal surai, tapi pada ujungnya, masih ada sisa cokelat yang mengingatkanku pada warna cat lemariku. Ibu menyandang keranjang piknik. Di dalamnya ada roti dan jus jeruk yang disimpan di dalam botol bekas air mineral. Makanan favorit ayah dan ibu.

("Dia datang padaku saat aku sok tahu mengimitasi pistol dan suaranya, lalu memberikanku roti yang ukurannya terlalu panjang," ayahku memulai kisahnya ketika aku berumur lima belas tahun dan menanyakan pertemuan pertama mereka, karena pada saat itu, aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan yakin bahwa aku akan menikahinya. Dugaanku salah. "Aku menolaknya, bahkan mengejeknya, tapi dia tetap tinggal. Katanya, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mencari teman bermain, dan pada saat itu, hanya aku yang ada di situ.

"Aku sudah berumur empat belas tahun. Dia juga. Dan ia _masih _mencari teman bermain. Kupikir aku akan meninggalkannya waktu itu untuk mendengarkan pidato Hitler di radio milik temanku, Marco – ia mati pas Perang Dunia II; nanti kuajak kau ke makamnya – tapi kulihat ada siluet yang mengerikan, mengawasiku lekat-lekat dari ujung jalan. Jadi aku pun membiarkan ibumu tinggal di sampingku, menanti dia memakan rotinya. Ia malah memberikan setengah rotinya padaku. Aku terpaksa menelannya."

Ayah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebatang rokok menyala di atas asbak. Ayah melinting rokok tersebut, lalu menghisap sensasi batang mungil itu sebelum meniupkan asap beraroma busuk ke taplak meja.

"Bukankah saat perang bergejolak, makanan sulit didapatkan?" tanyaku, tak mengenali kronologis waktu yang tersirat di cerita ayah sampai ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya sebelum Perang Dunia II. Ia selalu membawa roti," kata ayah. "Mungkin itu alasan aku masih berada di dunia ini: untuk makan roti bersama ibumu dan juga kau. Mungkin ketika akhirnya aku punya cucu."

"Aku masih berumur lima belas tahun," kataku.

"Oh, aku hanya berharap aku masih hidup sampai aku melihat saat di mana kau menggendong anakmu dan mengasihinya."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Aku tak menyangka ayah dapat mengatakan hal semuluk itu."

Ayah hanya menyeringai. "_You have no idea_," balasnya padaku.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Harriet telah menginjak umur tiga bulan, aku bertanya lagi pada ayah mengenai jus jeruk yang selalu diminum ayah sejak anakku lahir. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku, mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku sudah dewasa dan mempunyai anak.

"Aku membeli jus jeruk di hari lahir Harriet. Itu saja," jawab ayah.

Semuanya sesederhana itu.)

Ibu meletakkan keranjang piknik, lalu berjongkok di samping batu nisan ayah. Ia mengecup permukaan halus itu dengan tangan menggenggam bagian atas batu dengan erat, bibir menyentuh lembut ujung huruf J yang diukir begitu elegan.

Lalu, dari celah bibirnya, ia mengeluarkan silabel-silabel yang merangkai kalimat yang membangun kisah-kisah sederhana seperti Harriet yang telah masuk TK dan menyanyikan lagu _ABC _dengan sempurna, meski lidahnya masih enggan mengucapkan huruf R dengan semestinya, atau ketika aku mendengarkan kisah asal-usul namaku, Sara, dari ibu saat tubuh ayah telah bersatu dengan Bumi.

Ayah menamakanku Sara karena rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ketika ia menjadi seorang tentara yang membunuh anak kecil Yahudi bernama Sara, yang dulu sering ia jaga ketika kedua orang tuanya pergi berdagang, dengan berantakan. Pidato Hitler terngiang di kepala ayah sampai suara peluru membuka jalan masuk ke dalam tengkorak Sara membangunkannya. Sara mati dengan mata terbuka. Tujuh tahun dan matanya bersedih dengan ketidakadilan dunia. Jadi, ketika aku lahir ke dunia ini, ia menamakanku Sara untuk menggantikan kasih sayang orang tua yang ia renggut dengan kematian.

Ia menamakanku Sara untuk menyayangiku lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Aku merasa bahwa aku menjadi substitusi hantu yang sudah lama pudar dari dunia. Tapi, kuingat wajah ayahku yang masih membayangi aku dan ibu. Kuingat cara ayah menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak tersesat sementara kami mencari tempat terbaik untuk melihat parade, telapak tangannya kasar. Kuingat cara ayah mengecup rambutku ketika aku lulus sebagai siswa kelima terbaik di sekolah. Kuingat cara ayah diam-diam mengusap matanya saat aku memamerkan cincin pertunanganku. Kuingat cara ayah menyesap jus jeruknya sebelum menggendong Harriet dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar, seakan Harriet adalah boneka yang tak pernah ia belikan untukku.

Semua itu nyata. Ia menyayangiku.

Ibu menyelesaikan kisahnya. Ia memiringkan topi jeraminya sebelum memposisikannya lagi dengan benar, lalu membuka kain bermotif kotak-kotak yang menutupi roti dan botol air mineral tersebut. Ia berdoa lagi kepada Tuhan, agar ayah dilimpahi oleh keberuntungan saat bertemu komradenya di alam baka; agar Sara tak mengatainya _Saukerl_ ketika ia bertemu dengan ia lagi di sana.

Ibu pun berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, tapi ia tak cukup kuat. Aku pun mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya dan ia menyambut uluran tanganku. Ia pun akhirnya berhasil berdiri. Aku menghitung berapa kali ia mengambil napas, berdoa tak ada malaikat datang mencabut nyawa ibu. Aku belum siap.

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu," kata ibu saat kami mulai berjalan menjauhi makam ayah, meninggalkan keranjang piknik di sana. "Bahan makanan di rumah sudah mau habis."

"Apa ibu mencintai ayah ketika ibu memberikan roti pada ayah?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang begitu naif untuk diucapkan oleh seorang wanita yang berada di pertengahan umur dua puluhan. Tapi, semua hal yang menyangkut cinta, boleh dikatakan tergolong naif.

"_You have no idea_," kata ibu sambil tersenyum. "Ia terlihat keren saat mendapatiku mencuri kentang karena aku begitu bosan dengan roti, dan kentang rebus, pada saat itu, sangat menggiurkan. Pada akhirnya, aku tak berhasil makan kentang karena dia."

"Jadi, ibu mau beli apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kurasa aku ingin beli kentang," kata ibu, terlihat untuk mencoba memetakan ujung dunia dengan kedua matanya. "Toh ia tak lagi mengawasiku."

Aku menelan ludah, merasakan pahit terlontar dari kalimat tersebut. Ibu masih rindu padanya. Setiap detik. Setiap detak jantung. Setiap hembusan napas. Setiap doa yang dilayangkan ibu ke langit cerah.

Aku membalas, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita beli kentang saja."


	7. supernatural

**catatan: **connected with horror. Incredibly stupid OKAY tapi gua nulis ini tanpa mikir so excuse me for everything

* * *

**supernatural — **_**alternate universe: ghost**_

* * *

Sasha mendapat teman baru di kelas. Namanya Jean. Ia ingin tahu Jean suka roti rasa apa. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana cara Jean agar kentang yang dibeli oleh ibunya terasa lezat.

Ia merindukan semua itu.

Jean menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat langsung ke dalam matanya. Mulut Sasha terbuka lebar. Jelas kaget melihat ada yang berhasil melihatnya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu di kelas ini. Seragamnya sudah begitu kusam. Bercak darah yang menodai bajunya telah mengering. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Sasha hanya menyengir nyinyir.

Jean mengambil tempat di kursi terkutuk; kursi miliknya, yang dulu belum dicoreti dengan _correction pen_ dan tak tersentuh lagi oleh tangan manusia sejak kematiannya. Sasha mengetukkan pangkal telapak kakinya pada daun pintu berwarna cokelat. Sasha bakal menikmati waktunya kali ini, yang dulu sering dihabiskan dengan sepatu roda dan semacamnya.

Sasha duduk dengan santai di atas lemari dan menabuh pintu lemari dengan kakinya.

Ia berharap Jean mendengarnya.

Jean menoleh, mendongakkan kepala ke arah lemari – ke arahnya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jean sebelum memasukkan daging asap ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasha duduk di samping Jean. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan, begitu canggung di bawah dagunya. "Ah, ya, sudah lama sekali aku bertemu orang yang dapat melihatku."

"Sudah biasa," balasnya. Beberapa manusia melihat ke arah Jean, ingin tahu dengan siapa Jean berbicara, tapi pada akhirnya mereka tak peduli dengan si anak baru dan terjerat dalam percakapan mereka sendiri. Jean menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kau yang tadi gentayangan di kamar toilet, kan?"

"Eh?" Sasha mengedipkan mata. Terkejut. Jika saja darah tetap mengalir di dalam tubuh, bukan mengering di luar tubuh, pipinya akan memerah. Tapi toh.

"Sudah kuduga," balas Jean. Ia menekan kedua bibirnya membentuk garis tipis. Tapi Sasha dapat melihatnya. Senyum sombong itu. Seakan ia detektif yang bekerja di bidang supernatural, menangkap hantu perempuan yang gentayangan di toilet laki-laki. "Kurasa wajah polos tak dapat menyembunyikan betapa mesumnya orang."

Sasha menggembungkan pipi. "Aku tidak mesum."

"_Sure you do_."

"Terserahlah. Apapun yang Jean katakan."

Jean memotong daging asapnya menjadi dua. Sasha memerhatikan tangannya menggerakkan pisau mengikuti garis merah gelap di lapisan daging itu. Oh, Sasha tak begitu mengingat rasa daging asap. Tapi pasti rasanya lezat. Jika saja ia masih hidup.

"Aku ingin bertanya," kata Jean, "Kenapa hanya ada kau di sini?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Di sekolahku dulu, banyak hantu yang gentayangan. Tapi di sini, hanya ada kau. Padahal umur bangunan sekolah ini sudah ratusan tahun," kata Jean. Alisnya berkedut. "Kenapa hanya ada satu hantu di sini?"

Sasha tak membuka mulutnya sebentar. Memang sudah puluhan tahun ia tinggal di sekolah ini tanpa bertemu jiwa tersesat lain meski ia telah menyaksikan setidaknya tiga tindakan bunuh diri yang dilakukan di toilet perempuan. Tapi ia tak begitu keberatan. Ia menerima begitu saja keadaan yang ia hadapi. Atau….

Apakah ia tetap tinggal di sini supaya tak dihimpit oleh kedua pintu kekal di alam baka?

Sasha pun memiringkan kepalanya. "Mungkin harus ada orang yang terpeleset saus tomat di tangga," kata Sasha, terdengar seperti candaan. Jean hanya menatapnya.

"Kau mati seperti itu, ya." Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Sasha menganggukkan kepala. "Mungkin sebentar aku akan mati seperti itu."

Itu juga seharusnya terdengar seperti candaan. Sasha menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan. Jean baru saja menjadi temanku di sini."

Jean mengerjapkan matanya.

* * *

Percakapan terakhir setelah bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi terjadi seperti ini:

"Jean, apa kau suka roti?"

"Semacam itu. Kenapa?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin Jean menjelaskan padaku betapa enaknya roti yang ada di kantin."

Jean mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau hantu yang aneh, kau tahu itu?"

Sasha tersenyum, memandang ke arah siswa-siswi yang sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, berceloteh soal tempat-tempat yang bisa dikunjungi setelah kegiatan klub.

"Mungkin aku hanya rindu jadi manusia."


	8. adventure

catatan: lol adventure road trip lol kenapa nggak baca fic aokaga roadtrip 17k itu dan HAHA ini bukan adventure ini udah ngarah ke romance. mage apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu. kemampuan nulis diragukan [yelling]

* * *

**adventure — **_**alternate universe: road trip**_

Sasha menggambar jalan baru di peta, menodai garis sungai sampai ke laut dengan spidolnya, menambah simbol yang terlalu mirip dengan rumah di kampung halamannya di sembarang tempat—ada satu simbol rumah di tengah _danau_—serta menempel foto makanan yang ia sebelumnya taruh di Instagram di alamat restoran yang mereka kunjungi.

Jean pernah menggerutu tentang ini ketika ia mengambil giliran mengemudi mobil. Kedua tangan berada di setir dan mata terfokus pada jalan yang membentang di hadapannya. Garis-garis putih yang membatasi jalur datang dan pergi mulai memudar. Jean membawa mobil tepat di samping garis, tidak seperti Sasha yang terlalu sering menempatkan empat roda mobil menjepit garis-garis tersebut dengan sedikit ruang di antara mereka, beralasan bahwa hanya mobil mereka yang menguasai jalanan.

Sasha menertawai tingkahnya sendiri dan berjanji untuk membeli peta lagi ketika mereka menemukan minimarket di tepi jalan. Ia pun membeli peta baru lima jam kemudian. Lipatannya begitu rapi. Warnanya cerah seperti langit musim panas Eropa. Terang dan jelas. Jean menaruh peta baru itu di pangkuannya, senang sekali saat melihat banyak larik yang meluruskan semua masalah yang ditimbulkan Sasha saat bermain-main dengan peta.

Tapi toh Sasha tak bisa dihentikan.

Keesokan harinya, Jean menemukan jalan baru yang berawal dari suatu jalan tol menuju gunung dan Jean tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis atau mencekik Sasha yang merusak peta berumur sehari itu.

Ketika Jean menemukannya, Sasha menikmati kentang rebus saus _carbonara _di ruang makan motel. Saus berlepotan di sekitar mulutnya. Ia melambaikan tangan yang memegang garpu, memberi gestur bahwa ia seharusnya memilih makanan dan makan bersamanya.

Tentu saja Jean menolaknya, memukul kepalanya dengan peta baru itu, lalu menyuruhnya untuk membeli peta baru. Sasha mulai tergagap, mengatakan _tapi, tapi _berulang kali, meski pada akhirnya ia menyerah. Jean semacam bangga dengan kemampuannya menjinakkan kegilaan Sasha, meski hanya terjadi beberapa kali. Uang berpindah lagi dari dompet ke mesin kasir.

Jean mendapatkan peta baru lagi, meletakkan di pangkuannya setelah menaruh peta-peta yang telah dicoreti Sasha di dalam tasnya. Sasha hanya memanyunkan bibir.

* * *

Aneh, memang, bahwa konflik-konflik sederhana yang terjadi di dalam mobil berawal dari barang-barang yang mereka beli dari minimarket.

Semua berawal dari peta, lalu terkadang mengenai air yang selalu habis diminum Sasha sebelum Jean dapat meminumnya, kemudian masalah sampo ("Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak akan memakai sampo beraroma bunga mawar, Braus. Demi Tuhan.") yang membuatnya gila.

Masalah berikutnya: _pocky_.

"Ayo kita main jujur atau berani!" pekik Sasha dengan nada ceria.

Bungkusan _pocky _terselip di bawah radio. Masih tersegel rapat. Beberapa jengkal di atas bungkusan salah satu cemilan favorit Sasha, jam mobil masih menunjukkan jam sembilan pagi. Sebagian kecil dari Bumi yang terhampar di hadapan mereka mencuri cahaya matahari.

Jean merasa lelah untuk berbuat sesuatu. Ia merasa kantuk masih belum meninggalkan tubuhnya, tapi ia tak bisa menutup matanya lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi ia hanya menurunkan kaca jendela mobil sampai betul-betul menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu menyandarkan sikunya di bingkai jendela.

"Kita tidak bisa main jujur atau berani saat kita ada di dalam mobil," kata Jean. Matanya setengah terpejam.

"Kalau begitu kita main jujur atau jujur saja," timpal Sasha sambil menginjak kopling, membelokkan mobil ke kanan.

"Permainan macam apa itu?" tanya Jean, penuh akan retorika.

"Kau tahu, semacam _pop quiz_," jawab Sasha, seakan itu adalah jawaban yang paling benar.

Jean mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah."

Mereka bermain jujur atau jujur sampai jam sebelas, mengupas rahasia-rahasia sederhana yang membentuk kehidupan mereka. Dari warna favorit sampai film yang paling dibenci. Sasha memberitahunya tentang keinginan untuk menjadi _pastry chef _dan Jean memberitahunya tentang kencan pertamanya yang terjadi ketika ia masih berumur dua belas tahun dan berhati anak-anak.

Sasha tertawa mendengar kisah Jean, bahkan sampai tersedak _pocky_-nya sendiri. Jean mengerucutkan mulutnya, tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari kisah cintanya yang boleh dibilang menyedihkan.

Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Jean menatap jalan dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ada semacam kelegaan yang menyelusup masuk ke hati, mengangkat beban masalah-masalah, lalu membuang semua beban-beban berat itu ke laut dan membiarkannya tenggelam di sana, dijerat oleh rumput laut dan ditatap dengan penasaran oleh ikan hiu.

Jean merasa lega.

Jean merasa lega meski ia mendengar kontradiksi antara tawa Sasha dan lagu sendu yang dikirim oleh satelit radio.

Itu adalah perasaan yang bagus. Kelegaan.

* * *

Mereka singgah di reruntuhan istana di tengah padang rumput. Sasha menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dinding istana yang berlumut, menghitam ditelan waktu, sebelum menyerahkan kamera digital pada Jean. Sasha pun berdiri di suatu gundukan pasir yang berada di depan sudut dinding istana, berpose, mengharap Jean kembali menjadi sang fotografer.

Jean mengabulkan harapannya. Ini adalah pekerjaannya selama perjalanan ini: memotret Sasha di tempat mana saja mereka singgahi. Ia selalu memberinya kredit atas kerja kerasnya dengan cara menaruh namanya di keterangan foto atau membelikannya dua botol air minum khusus untuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Jean menyerah saja untuk mengambil foto memalukan Sasha demi minuman gratis. Toh ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia sudah melihat Sasha mencoba untuk mengambil foto dengan usahanya sendiri dan jujur saja, hasilnya perlu dibakar di api unggun. Mikasa juga sering memuji hasil kerjanya, membuat perutnya seolah dipuntir oleh bilah pedang. Christa juga suka mengomentari fotonya, tapi yang penting adalah Mikasa.

Jean mengangkat kameranya, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menangkap momentum ini, lalu, dengan tarikan napas panjang, menekan tombol _shutter_. Bunyinya keras di tengah keheningan yang merengkuh mereka.

Sasha segera berlari ke arahnya, tak sabar melihat hasil kerja Jean. Ia merebut kamera dari tangan Jean, menekan beberapa kali tombol-tombol yang ada pada kamera, lalu melototi layar kameranya begitu lama.

Jean mengangkat alis, mempertanyakan kenapa Sasha memandang foto yang baru saja ia ambil lebih lama dari biasanya. Sasha biasanya hanya melihat lima detik foto-foto simpel, lalu memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di jejaring sosial, meski hasilnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sekarang, ia diam di tempatnya lebih dari lima detik. Apa ada yang salah dengan fotonya?

"Braus?" panggil Jean.

Sasha mendongakkan dagu. Air mata mengisi ceruk matanya. Jean menelan ludah.

"_What the hell_? Kenapa kau menangis?" kata Jean yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Sasha.

Sasha mengusap matanya dan tertawa. Tawa sedihkah? Atau tawa kebahagiaan?

Jean tak tahu. Jean tak berada di samping Sasha begitu lama. Ia terlalu sibuk menanti Mikasa keluar dari pintu, punggung bersandar pada pilar, lehernya menjulang agar matanya dapat menemukan rambut hitam legam yang kerap dikasihi oleh mentari. Ia hanya ikut ide Sasha ketika ia tak punya kegiatan lain pada libur musim panas, ketika Mikasa pulang kampung bersama Eren dan Armin. Napas terkadang meninggalkan mulutnya, jika ia merasa sulit untuk menyelipkan diri antara mereka bertiga.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasha.

Jean tak pernah menduga kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Sasha sering mengatakan itu, tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Ia selalu berterima kasih pada kasir, orang tua yang bermain _Othello _di panti jompo di salah satu kota yang mereka kunjungi, pelayan-pelayan restoran – siapapun yang membawakannya hal-hal kesukaannya. Dan sekarang, Jean melihatnya. Cara Sasha berterima kasih. Bahunya melurus, cuping hidungnya melebar, dan ada kerutan muncul di matanya yang menyipit.

Bingung adalah perasaan yang familiar, tapi toh. "Untuk apa?"

Sasha melempar kamera ke Jean seperti caranya melempar roti ke Jean ketika ia malas. Jean menangkapnya, hampir tersandung batu. Perempuan itu pun berjalan melewatinya ke mobil. Jean diam di tempatnya, membuka _folder _foto.

Yang ada hanyalah foto Sasha dibingkai oleh sinar mentari, yang dirangkul oleh gradasi ungu kemerahan, begitu kontras dengan rerumputan yang menutupi betisnya.

Jean, untuk pertama kalinya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menutup mulutnya dan menatap punggung Sasha lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

* * *

Sasha tak berceloteh ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Jean juga sama sekali tak punya topik pembicaraan, jadi sepertinya mereka memang tak perlu merusak suasana dengan cerita biasa, apalagi setelah Jean menghadapi situasi yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Jean mengendarai mobil dengan jendela tertutup, mengunci semua suara selain laju konstan pernapasan mereka dan suara angin menderu keluar dari lubang AC. Oh, sungguh menyebalkan, keheningan ini. Jean segera menyalakan radio. Berita tentang jurnalis yang akhirnya bebas dari masa percobaan disiarkan.

"Hei, Jean," kata Sasha. Suaranya lirih, membuat Jean menelan ludah. Sangat aneh, mendengar Sasha seperti itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku coret lagi peta barumu?" Sasha memainkan jari-jarinya. "Aku akan membelikanmu peta baru lagi. Aku bersumpah."

Jean menghela napas. Ia merasa begitu lelah dengan segalanya – segala kebingungan dan masalah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membangun atap di dalam otaknya.

"Baiklah."

Mata Sasha berbinar. Ia segera mengambil peta yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_, membukanya di atas paha. Jean melirik apa yang Sasha lakukan dan mendesah lagi.

Sasha melingkari posisi reruntuhan istana – bagaimana ia mengetahui posisi istana itu, Jean tak tahu – dan menggambar foto sederhana, lalu menambah tanda panah yang menunjukkan satu kalimat: _so happy_.


End file.
